Froid
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Sasunaru] Il fait froid ce soir, mais pas pour tout le monde.


**Titre :** Froid.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Kishimoto

 **Prompt :** Il fait froid ce soir

* * *

Il faisait froid ce soir, vraiment froid. Froid comme tous les soirs, froid comme ce lit tout vide où elle était allongée à attendre qu'on vienne la réchauffer. Elle se recroquevillait pour essayer de gagner de la chaleur, mais même enfouie toute entière sous la couette, elle crevait de froid. Elle fermait les yeux et imaginait.

Ses bras.

Ses baisers.

Une seule fois, elle y avait eu le droit. Une seule fois, et ça avait été comme l'accomplissement d'une vie entière, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours attendu, espéré. Sa bouche contre la sienne, et son corps qu'elle pouvait toucher, et ses mains qui la réchauffaient. Et elle savait qu'il avait bu, et elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Que c'était éphémère, fictif. Mais elle avait voulu y croire.

Et maintenant encore, elle voulait encore y croire.

Ils étaient mariés, parce qu'elle était tombée enceinte. Il avait eu pitié d'elle.

Mais Sakura préférait croire qu'il l'aimait.

Désormais, ils avaient une fille. Ils avaient Salade.

Alors, c'était sûr, Sasuke finirait par revenir dans ce lit froid qu'il avait déserté.

xxx

Il faisait froid ce soir. Toujours froid, tous les soirs, et pourtant son époux c'était le soleil, il réchauffait d'un regard, d'un sourire. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à ses cheveux blonds qui encadraient son visage, mais plutôt à toute sa personnalité chaude et rassurante. Mais son époux, il n'était pas là, pas souvent, quasiment jamais et surtout pas le soir. Elle se souvenait des rares moments où il l'avait touché. Au début il était doux, adorable, il prenait soin d'elle, mais doucement ça c'était dégradé. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, il restait gentil, mais il semblait comme ailleurs, comme s'il programmait son corps pour faire les gestes alors que sa tête et surtout son cœur n'était plus là. Et pire que tout, c'était un autre nom qu'elle lisait sur ses lèvres quand il disait « je t'aime » de sa voix automatique. Il ne le pensait pas, tellement pas, ce n'était pas elle qu'il voyait, pas à elle qu'il pensait.

Et il finit par ne plus la toucher du tout.

Et il finit par déserter complètement le lit conjugal.

N'étant présent que pour leurs enfants. Boruto. Himawari. Pour eux il était le soleil, mais plus pour elle.

Et Hinata avait froid, tellement froid, du vide que laissait Naruto.

xxx

Sasuke mourrait de chaud. Il poussa Naruto qui ne savait pas dormir calmement, ni sans prendre toute la place, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Un air frais y pénétra. Il faisait pourtant froid ce soir, mais comment Sasuke aurait pu le ressentir alors que Naruto était là ?

Ils avaient parlé une bonne partie de la nuit, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois. C'était surtout Naruto qui parlait, il refaisait le monde et Sasuke l'écoutait, le regardait, et l'admirait. Et Naruto lui souriait et c'était comme s'ils étaient en pleins jours. Naruto avait fini par s'endormir au milieu d'une phrase, comme ça lui arrivait souvent. Il s'était mis à rêver de ramen la bouche grande ouverte, un peu de bave lui coulant de la bouche. Et ensuite il s'était tortillé dans tous les sens, empêchant, comme toutes les fois où il était là, Sasuke de dormir parfaitement bien. Naruto n'avait pas tant changé que ça en fait. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, Sasuke ne dormait jamais parfaitement bien, et la présence de Naruto était pour lui plus agréable que n'importe quel sommeil.

Il profita encore un instant de l'air froid de la nuit, et puis soudain il entendit Naruto ronchonner :

\- Ferme la fenêtre, crétin, ça caille.

Le blond était réveillé. Sasuke roula des yeux, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un fin sourire qu'il n'avait que pour Naruto. Il referma la fenêtre, et retourna se coucher près de Naruto. Il passa le seul bras, qui lui restait, autour de lui :

\- Et maintenant ? T'as toujours froid ?

Naruto se blottit contre Sasuke.

\- Non. Plus du tout. Du tout.

Et il ferma les yeux et se rendormit quasiment instantanément. Parce que Sasuke était tout chaud contre lui, parce qu'il était là et pas parti il ne savait où, parce que Sasuke ne bougerait pas d'ici, plus jamais.

Vraiment, ils avaient bien chaud.

Fin.

L'autatrice : fic écrite à cause de la frustration qu'engendre les choix qui ont été fait dans le scénario.


End file.
